


审判夏亚·阿兹纳布尔/Covering Char Aznable

by cinexia



Category: Universal Century Gundam, 機動戦士ガンダム 逆襲のシャア | Gundam: Char's Counterattack
Genre: After CCA, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinexia/pseuds/cinexia
Relationships: Char Aznable/Amuro Ray
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	审判夏亚·阿兹纳布尔/Covering Char Aznable

审判夏亚·阿兹纳布尔  
Covering Char Aznable

时代嗡嗡作响。宇宙世纪九三年三月底，地球联邦宇宙军占领甘泉，总帅在最后一战中被生擒。没有了首领，新吉翁势力迅速解体，如同失去了焦点的瞳孔，在宇宙中涣散。二月二十七号爆发的这场战争以惊人的速度从此落下帷幕，然而无论是地球，还是各个参战殖民地，都死伤惨重、满目疮痍。  
除了物理上的破坏，联邦的制度也受到了冲击，但这并未使得他们改变体制。骆驼被野马撞倒在地，只是爬起来，背着驼峰继续缓行。  
地球联邦体量巨大，安抚人心，重修基建，人事和资源调动，这些事都可以同步进行。继而最为重要的，便是对元敌方的军事审判。首当其冲的，就是其总帅夏亚·阿兹纳布尔。这理应是一场大型的、涵盖了方方面面的审判事件，它不仅应当被书写，而且会成为历史，并以此构成战后至少十年、人们生存的基本语境。  
审判。地球人念叨着这个词，宇宙移民倒是对此有些漠不关心：他们的热情迅速地转移到原先的生活上去了。审判，一个刺痛了他们的词，将他们之前的作为划进了非正义的范畴。审判，信赖的前领导者，如今身陷囹圄，正要接受裁决。那些原先唱着军歌、为他递上花束的人们撕裂了，他们痛苦又尴尬地避开了他，仿佛一个二个迅速恢复了理智，从政治中脱身而出。  
不能说夏亚的陨落是迅速的，这需要一个相对漫长的过程，是对立面的联邦的努力，和曾经拥护者的遗忘，组成了审判组曲的前奏。  
解构，首先从形象开始。被捕那天，一个记者抓拍到他被铐上手铐，推着向前踉跄了一步的瞬间，然后迅速被各大通讯社转载，成为战争结束的标志。这张照片拍得很不错，完全适合做教科书的配图：夏亚的手背在身后，联邦的军人往他背上推了一把。他半张脸模糊了，头发有些凌乱。  
据说这张照片尤其让移民中的年轻女性心碎，她们无法容忍看到曾向往的标准男性的不堪，被如此耀武扬威地作为战胜品宣传。一开始，她们怨恨着联邦，但很快就转移到了他本人的身上：他不该这样！他要是再努力一点就好了。  
形象之后是代号。“红色彗星”，从鲁姆会战开始跟着他的称号，进入了报道禁用词和敏感词的列表。什么是红色彗星？这个词容易让人想起战争，与联邦希望营造的和平氛围格格不入。使用它也让他们想起那时战争的不利。还有一点，他们希望从语用学上模糊掉它的含义，不要再让人一看到就想起那个站在新吉翁旗帜下的人，通过禁止红色彗星在铅字和网络的出现，他们要遏制它能让人联想到的某种危险的意识形态。  
跟着，红色——自发地在移民中被悄悄揭下。和代号一样，红色也一样让人联想到他，在部分清醒的移民的脑海中，使用红色就代表支持夏亚，支持新吉翁的暴行。红色的服装、颜料、装饰都退出了流行的行列。即使他们过去唱着军歌，如今也不愿意被视作冥顽不化的顽固分子。至于战后联邦加强了对殖民地的军事管制，一些激进的移民仍然选择穿戴红色，表达对联邦的抗议，进而和驻扎部队产生了一些冲突——这些都是不值一提的小事了。  
你只需要知道，在战后的仅仅三五年间，夏亚·阿兹纳布尔就被过去的主流拥护者迅速抛弃，这样就够了。在他从被捕的那一刻开始，他虽然还活着，但已经死了。  
七五年，他离开仅剩的血亲进入吉翁军校，独自踏入人群；到九三年，他又重新变回了孤身一人。什么也没剩下。

【  
时间：04.28.0093  
探监人员：A.R  
陪同：三人  
录音转录文件，请签字确认  
（文件已经过加密处理）  
……  
C：这是我从那以后第一次见你  
A：已经一个多月了  
C：你带来了什么？是叱责？是嘲笑？还是他们以我为主角的讽刺漫画和音乐？  
A：我是来看你的  
C：以什么身份  
A：联邦少校  
C：[——]怎么了？  
A：告诉你也无妨，解散了  
C：（笑声）  
C：你早该知道  
……  
A：你现在感觉如何？  
C：同情我吗？我们的立场的确是和那时倒过来了  
A：我不同情你  
A：我时刻提醒自己你是个混蛋  
……  
】

然而，我并不指望以这样的东西来煽情。夏亚带来的灾难不可否认是真实的，那些在战争中死去的灵魂将永远成为尘埃的一部分，漂浮在宇宙。我们时刻不要忘记这一点。  
但新吉翁被消灭了，宇宙世纪就会变好吗？宇宙移民和地球人之间的冲突，是被当做需要治疗的疾病，还是简单地作为长在体外的瘤子，被割下，仅仅推给战争的另一方，然后继续粉饰太平？  
历史的话语权更迭值得记录，夏亚·阿兹纳布尔以及和他有关的一切，是怎样转变了建构意义，从而为战争担责的，只有它，可以回答上述的问题。  
新吉翁一亡，“总帅”自然也就无效了。当务之急是给他一个兜底的新身份。这个词很快找到了：战犯。这个词可以把他从天堂拉到地底，至于他背后有哪些人，发动战争的动机，宇宙移民究竟想要什么，他所使用的话术：“人类的革新”，就此统统放置，仅仅成为战败的结果。

【  
时间：05.17.0093  
探监人员： A.R  
（文件已经过加密处理）  
……  
C：那还真是失礼，不过我不否认  
A：你自己不也是要肃清人类吗  
C：我没有抱怨它的不公  
C：但联邦政府要记住，这不是我一个人的意志，而是全体移民的  
A：你凭什么以为自己能代表所有人  
C：那又有谁能来代表他们  
A：太自大了  
C：这话我听腻了  
……  
】

处刑。等待他的必然是处刑，不然呢？没有比这更公正的结局。议会中的某些人甚至给出了省去对主犯本人的审判、绕过司法对其处刑的提议。既然知道一个犯人的末路是死，那么对他的审判还有什么必要的意义？但那就是程序正义，即使只是表演，也该让它进行。  
既然已经有了结果，接下来就等着安上名头。这也很简单，诞生于《日内瓦公约》和《联合国宪章》的《联邦宪章》规定：不得以任何理由和方式进行反人类活动。  
反人类罪，这很好证明，下落的月神五号造成了数不清的伤亡，白骨的恸哭至今响彻于空。贿赂罪，不然阿克西斯是如何到他手上去的？至于是哪些人接受了贿赂，这笔钱现在在哪儿，这些问题可以含糊带过。虚假宣传、蛊惑人心，有作为战争开始标志的夏亚本人的电视宣讲，此外，新吉翁在数据上造假，放大了自己的战争优势，才会诱骗那么多移民加入其中。此外，危害公众安全，妨害经济秩序……等等等等，都可以列入长串名单。唯独种族屠杀这项罪名被放弃了，因为不可能白纸黑字地承认新人类和旧人类的区别和存在。  
战争被定性为叛乱。新吉翁没有得到联邦承认的合法政权，自然，宇宙移民就是受到了欺骗才参与了错误的运动。经济制裁带来的损失，制度上的不公，结构性的恶，移民向联邦政府要求的权利也一并不存在了。他们作为主体的愤怒和意志在战后被联邦一笔勾销，仿佛移民们从来就没有独立地思考过——为了尽快恢复两边的和平，联邦挖空心思，树立起宣传的靶子，将新吉翁的拟态政府与移民巧妙地分离开来，告诉移民：你们只是被骗了；再告诉地球人：他们只是被鼓动了。  
没有人有罪。移民在书影音中的形象是蒙昧的，他们纯洁无辜，只是因为战争贩子的技巧过于高超，才加入运动；新吉翁是十恶不赦的，以夏亚·阿兹纳布尔为首的恐怖分子必须和大众划清界限。面向移民的“启蒙读物”由宣传部公开发行，抒情地描述着宇宙移民从未见过的地球的山和水——多么美好祥和，而夏亚差点毁了它。  
对地球人，则告以移民们在教育上的落后，才会如此轻易地受到蛊惑。最后他们总结道：但那都没有关系。只要对战犯的审判结束了，一切又都会恢复平常。  
军事法庭在内阁的组织下建立了，十五个人，其中十一个来自地球，三个宇宙移民，还有一个从吉翁在side3宣布独立时就逃出了卫星。陪审团和法官的挑选也是秘密进行的，人员背景，政治倾向，总之一切都要经过审查。

【  
时间：05.24.0093  
探监人员：A.R  
（文件已经过加密处理）  
……  
C：我为你感到高兴。那时你把我送上去，如今轮到你自己了。这之后你还有什么可逃避的呢？  
A：我没有逃避，那不是人应该做的事，你不能用理想的光环去套它  
C：你做的事就是捉住我  
A：是阻止你  
C：可实际上你还是什么都没有做  
A：我能做的就是分内的事  
……  
C：看看他们吧，他们改变过吗  
A：扔下陨石就能改变一切吗  
A：人有改变的可能性，[——]已经证明了这点  
C：你为什么还不明白  
……  
A：我不想和你吵架  
……  
A：够了，我走了  
……  
】

罪行的证据显而易见，完全不需要特意搜集：存在于死去人们的家属中，存在于每一句宣传口号中，存在于动荡中，断壁残垣中，军队中，歌曲中，舆论中，铺天盖地的新闻中。剩下的只需确认他在多大程度上对地球造成了损害，这样的损害又是怎样妨碍了民主和平的延续——可那仍是个不可量化的东西，因此他们只要随便给出个看上去靠谱的数字就好了。  
审判的过程持续了足有四个月，当然不可能有全程的直播。实际上，法官是怎样在圆桌上翻看着文件，给战犯们量刑，这个流程本身也需要保密。没有人愿意知道他们只是小声地讨论，询问着各自的意见，接着举手投票，让这场意义重大的法律制裁变成了只需半数通过的儿戏。  
被告当然有义务出席，他需要在法官问询某些问题时给出肯定的或否定的回答，而不需要他自己的意见，因为结果早已被确定了。于是，在这四个月期间，夏亚·阿兹纳布尔每周五十点由四个法警带着准时出庭，他被允许坐在被告席上，听候审问六小时。  
他穿着简单的白色衬衣，笔直地坐在那里。见过他的人们都说他似乎一点也不为自己感到窘迫。他仍然得体而优雅，仿佛这个法庭不是为他而设置的一样。

【  
时间：06.03.0093  
探监人员：A.R  
（文件已经过加密处理）  
……  
A：那些要你签字的东西你真的都看过吗  
C：他们要的不是这个  
A：有些东西根本是[——]，这我也知道  
C：那让你来做这个法官，会不会好一些？  
A：别说傻话，回答我的问题  
C：或许你以为我在嘲笑你  
A：难道不是吗？  
C：他们又懂些什么呢  
A：你总是把别人都看做傻瓜  
C：还要我说多少次？我希望你[——]  
……  
C：[——]  
A：很多人都理解你，你只是把自己孤立起来了  
……  
A：我以为你总该明白这一点了  
……  
】

庭审的具体过程保密，进度则有统一通稿的公开。联邦不希望审判拖得太长，以免民众很快丧失耐心，失去兴趣。一开始，雪花似的信件投往议会门外的邮箱，一部分是对和平公正的赞美，一部分是对战犯的谴责。后来，他们开始在信中写下自己认为和吉翁势力有染的人的名字，好事者积极检举别人，哪怕他们只是稍微地同情宇宙移民。  
对夏亚的判决结果早已经被准备好了，至于出示这个结果，则需要全体公民的共同见证。他们需要用自己的眼睛去见证这伟大的一刻，所有人对于罪人的凝视也会变为历史的注脚。看看是谁破坏了和平，是谁相信着不切实际的新人类假说，是谁率领着乌合之众，企图让地球陷入永恒的寒冬。  
7月14日的庭审全程公开，网络，电视，广播，以令人窒息的密度直播着对战犯的宣判。闪光灯下，没有人能幸免。但镜头和笔杆都对准了那个唯一在被告席上坐着的金发的男人，他们知道他才是主菜，是重头戏，他们在等着他失态，希望他喊出一些口号，或者至少有些动作。  
可是让他们失望了。男人的神色始终泰然，甚至没有说话，他只是目不转睛地盯着敲响法槌的法官：过去“战友”的名字一个一个地被念出来，然后是罪行，最后是判决结果：110年监禁，80年监禁，60年，30年，20年……没收财产……流放……轮到他自己时，在场所有人屏住了呼吸，等待着针扎破气球的瞬间的到来。  
法官有意地提高了声音，清晰地念出了他的名字，长达7行的罪名，最后是：“依据《联邦宪章》和新国际法，基于全体人民的公意，判处夏亚·阿兹纳布尔，即卡斯巴尔·雷姆·戴肯以死刑。”

面对这样确凿无疑的罪行，板上钉钉的判决，夏亚·阿兹纳布尔当然低下了他的头。于是我们得以看到，在庭审宣判结束时，像是预见了某种授意似的，他站起来，向陪审团微微颔首致意，无声地接受了这个结果。  
各大媒体闪光灯猎猎，他们嗅到了历史的气息，争先恐后地拍下这一幕——那标志着发展成恐怖主义的革命行为向更人道的、更大的正义的投降。来年，这张照片将斩获无数大奖。夏亚·阿兹纳布尔和他低下的头颅将永远留在叙事书写里。  
直到这一刻，他仍然在表演。

【  
时间：07.14.0093  
探监人员：A.R  
（文件已经过加密处理）  
……  
A：一切都结束了  
C：对你来说只是个开始  
A：我不知道。我还是不知道，夏亚，为什么会变成今天这个样子  
C：你不该感到迷茫，留给你的只有一个选择  
……  
C：既然如此我就稍微告诉你一些实话  
C：我不在乎他们给我的罪名和审判结果，无论哪条路的尽头都是死。我从来没想过纠正社会，从头到尾我只希望由你来审判我，只关心你是怎么看我的。正因如此我才会把[——]透露给[——]，我把一切赌在你身上，事实证明我还是赢了  
A：[——]？你看不起我吗  
C：我只是害怕污染地球  
A：那为什么一开始要做那些事  
C：真不希望你到最后都还在问我为什么  
A：因为我不明白你，我已经搞不清楚你哪句是真话了  
C：你明白的，你只是从不承认  
……  
C：还有一件必须告诉你的事  
A：我？  
……

C：不要忘记我们的理想

……  
以上对话确认无误  
签字：Amuro Ray  
】

那年年底，我遇到了在阿克西斯之役立下大功的阿姆罗少校：是的，他已经不在一线当机师，而顺利进入体制内了。底楼的大厅亮堂堂的，人来人往。落地屏幕循环播放着对战争头子的最后审判。他夹着公文包，似乎正要走，我主动地迎上去打了招呼：  
“少校，下班了吗？”  
他看我眼熟，便停下了脚步驻在那里：“刚开完会而已。”  
是啊，工作的标志就是开会，勤奋工作就是热爱开会。我仔细地看着他，他的脸呈现出一种与周围格格不入的灰色，似乎比任何时候都更加困倦。  
“现在待处理的事一定很多吧。”  
“倒也不是。”  
“您的脸色不太好，是累了吗？”  
“如果你还要对我来一场采访的话，”他终于笑了一下，“那就是真累了。”  
这句话缓和了我们的氛围，我于是邀请他一起去附近的广场散散步，那里有一个音乐喷泉。我们慢慢转悠着，随便聊天，他说他疲惫的原因是不太擅长应付现在的工作，和机器打交道要更单纯一些。  
他的声音放轻，被哗哗的水声些许掩去了：“我只能当好一个驾驶员。”  
这句话让我很尴尬，不知道该说什么好，或许想说他有那个能力——可不该是我，我自己没有资格对他说这个话，绞尽脑汁，只问了一个十分突兀的问题，但那却是长久以来我心里的疑问。  
“夏亚·阿兹纳布尔究竟是个怎样的人？”  
一丝惊讶从他脸上迅速闪过去，他肃然起来，像寒风里站起了一只鹿，抖掉了身上的雪。  
“为什么要问这个？”

“所有的报道中，唯独关于他本人是缺位的。”  
“因此就来问我？”他说，“我和他不熟。”  
“大家都说您和他是旧识。”  
“那是他们一厢情愿的认为，我们根本没见过几次面。”他悄不作声地往后退了一步，似乎觉得我来者不善：“你会把这些话当做素材吗？”  
“那也得等五十年以后才行。”我诚恳地回答。他明白，现阶段对于战犯本人的访问的公开出版都是被审查的，我们的对话是完全私人领域的东西。可他还是很警惕，不是针对我，而是针对他自己。  
“我跟你说这些又有什么意义？”  
“或许大众需要一些除了联邦给出的以外的东西，”我说，“您也知道把一切归咎于某个人解决不了问题。”  
他站在那里很长时间，喷泉的水柱在他身后升起又落下。他的神色显出他仍然在思考，终于说了句我听不懂的话：“这或许也是一种牺牲。”

“但不要同情他。”他说，“不要试图去同情夏亚。”  
他这番话像是在警告他自己。  
而我并没有同情。就因为没有人问过：因为没有人关心，他的旧识、在阿克西斯之役中活捉他的人对他的想法，因为根本没有人在意他究竟是个怎样的人，因为在多数人眼里，他只需要是一个概念，一个名字，一个需要共同对付的敌人的集体意识。  
少校的声音变得坚硬了：  
“你也许不愿相信，”

此刻，周围的声音打断了他，我们向四处看去，散落的人群如水流一般一缕缕汇集到低洼，将我们像两个石头一样绕开：原来是广场中央的屏幕又要循环到历史罪人低头的经典画面了。人们低语着，逐渐兴奋起来。老者，年轻人，都按捺不住自己的喧嚷。我们也默默无语地看向屏幕，夏亚·阿兹纳布尔的脸又一次、并将无数次地出现在上面。经过几个月的重复，人们条件反射似的开始了数落，地球至上主义者和保守派趁机混入舆论，将批判变成了辱骂。一种狂热迷醉的气氛弥散开来，在这种氛围中，他们攻击环保，攻击变革，攻击脱离地球的灵魂，对着屏幕竖起中指，恨不得往上一口唾沫。他们谩骂着宇宙移民和他们的头头，忘我地将后者描述为继希特勒和基连之后最恐怖的法西斯分子、小丑、精神病人、恋童癖——要把他凌迟！枪毙！钉上耻辱柱！要清算宇宙移民！——这样才能显示我们的善良与和平——在法庭、正义和地球又一次胜利时，人群爆发出热烈的欢呼。他们没有变，他们仍没有变。狂热，只不过从一群人转移到另一群人，他们的意识出窍，在半空中满怀爱意地注视着参与其中的自己。而阿姆罗·雷，他镇定地注视这一切，站在圈外。他冷静地看着大屏幕上，罪人向陪审团低下了头。  
我知道他要准备说些什么了，这不会写入档案，不会成为历史，只存在于我们的私语，被胜者的掌声彻底淹没。

“夏亚·阿兹纳布尔，”他说。“是个好人。”

end


End file.
